A Renewed Soul
by Lady Mizu
Summary: Do to a witch's power, Chrona will be reborn to Maka and Soul. The only thing is: Soul's the one carrying him. MakaxSoul,Mpreg,OC,side Black*starxKid
1. It Begins

A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting a new story if I haven't finished my other two I haven't finished, but I was compelled to write it. The paring is Soul x Maka mpreg with side Black*star x Kid. Also, I'll have a OC who causes all of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; I don't have that good of an imagination as the creator.

Maka, Soul and Chrona were on their latest mission from Lord Death. Today, Maka and Soul had been arguing a lot more than usual. The little fights always led to another topic, they forgot what they were originally talking about.

Chrona, on the other hand, just walked and listened. He didn't like it when Maka and Soul fought. Ever since Medusa was killed by Stein, he looked up to Maka like a mother. He started crying. Maka and Soul instantly quit yelling and looked at the demon swordsman with concern. "Please stop fighting," he plead through his sobs, "I don't like when you guys fight." Maka put her hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry. We promise we'll stop fighting," she tried to make Chrona to quit crying. "Isn't that right, Soul?" "Yeah," the weapon answered and Chrona stopped crying.

"Chhhrrrooonnaaaaa!" Ragnarok yelled appering on his mietser's head, "You're such a crybaby," the demon sword insulted as he began to beat Chrona's head like a drum. "Why can't you just leave him alone?" Soul asked. "Don't but into this!" Ragnarok remarked. Just as Ragnarok was going to bring his arm down to hit Chrona, Soul grabbed his arm. "That's enough," the weapon said to the other. Ragnarok crossed his arms in defeat.

Suddenly, the ground shook with a mighty force. Out of nowhere, a witch appeared. She had long flowing pink hair and solid emerald eyes; she looked to be a rabbit witch. "Hello Chrona, I am Medusa's little sister, Bunny. I can break the control she has over you." Her features were very soft and the words she said absorbed Chrona. Out of nowhere, a flash of a bright, white light could be seen. "Reach towards it, and the power she has over you will be broken," Bunny instructed. Chrona did as he was told and reached towrd the light in curiosity. "Chrona no!" Soul yelled grabbing the boy's dress-thing. Once he did, the light got extremely bright that Soul and Maka had to cover their eyes.

When the light dimmed out, the only thing they saw was Ragnarok, who only stood at their knee height. "Where's Chrona?" Maka asked worriedly. "How should I know?" the demon sword remarked. "Well, looks like my work her is done," she said with a pleasant smile, "Good luck." She disappeared. "Wait!" Maka yelled and was about to run after the witch when she heard the sound of someone in agonizing pain. She turned to see Soul crouched on the ground, clutching his stomach. The mister called out his name right before the weapon passed out.

A/N2: Tell me what you think so far. Yes, my OC is a witch, but as you'll find out later on, she's a good witch.


	2. I'm What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Once again, Soul was lying in a hospital bed at the DWMA. He regained conciseness right after Maka brought him, but the medication the doctors gave him made him fall asleep so now he was resting peacefully. Maka walked out into the hall when she knew Soul was okay. She took out a miniature mirror from her pocket and wrote Death's number on it, soon his image appeared. "Hiya, hiya," he greeted waving his large hand. "How did everything go?" Maka couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes and Death could see that. "What happened?" he asked. "Chrona's missing," she simply told him, "and Soul got hurt." "Tell me everything that happened," Death said. So, Maka got into a detailed description about the mission. "That sounds very stressful," Death commented when she was finished, "I'll send a search team to look for Chrona. Until then, you and Soul should take it easy." "Yes, Lord Death."

Out of nowhere, Black*Star ran up to Maka. "Is he okay," he simply asked worry clear in his voice. Maka knew instantly Black*Star was talking about Soul; they were best friends, so of course the blue haired assassin would be upset. "Soul's fine," Maka reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder, "He's resting." Black*Star heaved a sigh of relief knowing his best friend was okay.

The doctors ended up finding nothing wrong with Soul, so they sent him home a few days later. Ragnarok started living with Maka and Soul since he had no one else. Whenever Maka asked the demon sword if he was okay, he would say he was fine, but she could tell he was lost without Chrona. The search team Death sent out to find Chrona came back with nothing. Surprisingly, almost all of the students were able to get on with their lives.

A month passed and Maka, Soul, Ragnarok, and Blair were getting used to everything changing; but now they have on more change. One morning, Soul woke up feeling sick; throwing up his dinner. The weapon put it off as food poisoning, but when it happened again, he put it off as stomach flu, when he threw up in the morning for a week, Maka made him go see a doctor.

"What are you symptoms?" the academy doctor asked him. Soul told her about how he was throwing up in the morning, how he was more tired and hungry than usual, and how he could go from content to psychotic mad in a second, and about how it was going on for a few weeks. The doctor wrote down his symptoms and listened without question. During the exam, she pressed her hand against his lower abdomen and discovered it was very sore, so she took note of it. She took a blood sample and sent Soul home. A few days later, the results of the blood test came back and the doctor called Soul to come to her office.

Maka and Soul were in the office chairs as the doctor sat at her desk. She took out the file containing the results and then Soul's file. "Before I being, I must say I looked through your file, but I don't see anything that could have caused this, no birth defects, no mutation; nothing. So, I'm very puzzled." "Just get on with it," Soul rudely interrupted her. By now he was very nervous, when the doctor asked him to come to her office, he knew it had to be serious. If he had a deadly illness, he wanted to know. The doctor just looked at him in shock, but then she looked through the blood test file. "Obviously, you want to cut to the chase, so I'm going to just say it," she said, "Soul Evens, you're pregnant." Both Soul and Maka stared at the doctor in shock, disbelief and confusion all at the same time. "Y-you're kidding, right?" Soul was barely able to get out. But Maka put two and two together and realization hit. "Chrona!"

A/N: Chapter 2, yay! Tell me what you think and you can vote on my poll, I need more people voting.


	3. Pills and Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

After filling a prescription of prenatal vitamins for Soul, the two teens were walking home. Maka was surprised by how well Soul was taking this. In fact, she decided to tell him, in hopes to cheer him up a little and start a conversation; Soul remained silent, he just kept looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets as they walked. Maka took his silence as not wanting to talk about the situation, so she also kept quiet. Which is why she was shocked to hear him ask her this question.

"Maka," he stated sounding unsure, "will you stay with me?" "What do you mean?" Maka inquired. "Will you be there with me through this….pregnancy?" Soul clarified looking at his stomach, trying to imagine a tiny person residing there.

Maka didn't know what to say, but watching Soul looking at his stomach, she knew there was only one answer. "Of course I will." Soul looked up for the first time since finding out he was pregnant. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

After walking through the door of the apartment, Soul was tired from the day's events so he fell asleep on the couch. Maka decided to start making dinner. Just when she was about to walk into the kitchen, Ragnarok ran out of the hall way and jumped onto her back.

"She won't put on clothes!" he yelled. Just then Blair walked into the living room in her human form while naked. Maka just gave an annoyed sigh; once again she had to control the chaos.

"Alright," she said showing her authority, "First off, Ragnarok, stop yelling because Soul is sleeping," she pointed to the sleeping male on the couch. "And Blair, either put on some clothes, or you're going back to cat form." Blair walked back into the hall to put clothes on.

As he slept, Soul had a not so unusual dream. He was back in the same old room, with the same old demon, wearing the same old tuxedo.

"_Welcome back, Soul," the demon greeted, "I see you brought someone here with you." Soul looked to his side and saw a child who resembled Chrona. Same expression, same haircut, even the same clothes; only this child had blond hair, red eyes, and tanned skin; somehow Soul recognized the child immediately. He turned back to the demon. "Leave him alone!" The demon only laughed in turn._

Soul was taken out of his dream by someone calling his name and slightly shaking him. The weapon slowly opened his eyes to see Maka. He also looked outside to see that it was dark outside.

"Dinner's ready," his partner told him. So he got up and walked into the kitchen to find Rangarok and Blair, with clothes, sitting at the table. Soul sat in a chair and found one of the prenatal vitamins on his plate along with the food.

"Is it true?" the demon sword suddenly asked. "Is what true?" Soul inquired. "Are you really going bring back Chrona?" Rangarok then asked he had a pleading look in his eyes. "Yeah," Soul answered with a smile.

A/N: In the reviews, someone suggested I separate the dialogue and details so that's why the format's different. I've never done that before so I hope I did it right. Personally, I like this way better, but tell me what you think.


	4. Morning Sickness Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

The next morning, Maka and Soul went to school as usual. They even went to class like nothing was different, but the thing that was different was the time they got to class. "It's nice to see you two finally get here," Professor Stein remarked as they walked through the door. This morning, Soul had very bad morning sickness and it caused them to arrive to school late. "Soul, we need to start telling people, especially the teachers," Maka whispered to her partner as they took their seats. "And become the laughing stock of the entire school? No way," Soul whispered back. "You won't get laughed at; besides, do you want to keep getting in trouble for something that isn't your fault?" Maka replied. "What are you talking about? You know how people at this school are. Once they find out, they'll be making jokes at my expense," Soul counter argued. "Are you two finished?" Stein asked them. The pair quickly shut up and dropped the subject.

During the lesson, Soul was hit by a wave of nausea. He put his hand over his mouth to keep for throwing up in the middle of the classroom. Knowing he was going to lose the battle, he asked the professor if he could use the restroom, saying it was an emergency. Stein could tell he was ill and reluctantly let him go and Soul quickly ran out of the classroom. Maka wanted to go after him and make sure he was alright, but she wasn't allowed in the boy's restroom.

Maka happened to look over to see Black*star sitting by himself. Which was strange, because usually he would sit next to his boyfriend, Death the Kid, who wasn't there. Curiosity got the better of the scythe welder and she asked where Kid was. Black*star started looking very nervous and fidgeting. "Um…. He couldn't make it here….he's not feeling well." Then the assassin avoided having a conversation with her. Maka could tell Black*star was acting very strangely, but decided not to go further in the subject.

Soul came back into the classroom, though he was pale. As soon as the weapon sat down, both he and Maka were called into Lord Death's office. They had no idea what it was for though.

Once they walked up to his door, Kid walked out through it. The son of Death didn't look very happy, in fact, there was a sense of sadness around him, and it could be seen in his yellow eyes. When Kid realized the pair was standing next to him, he just glanced at them and walked away before any of them could even say hello. This got Maka even more curious.

They entered Death's office to see Death talking to himself. He was talking too low for them to understand what he was saying. Then he saw the meister and weapon where in the room and brought his attention to them. "Hello Maka, hello Soul," he started "I called you in here because the school doctor sent me a letter about your condition, Soul." "So, I guess you already know then," Soul remarked crossing his arms and looking away. The hormones were really getting to him. "Yes," Death replied, "Since this isn't a normal pregnancy, I called someone who can help." Just on que, there was a knoking at the door. "Come in," Death said. The door opened to revel a woman who had long pink hair with some curls in a ponytail, green eyes with glasses in front of them. The woman was dressed in a white dress, along with white high heels and a doctor's white coat. She smiled when she walked in and her features were very soft. Thought the disguise, Soul and Maka immediately knew who it was.

A/N: I wonder who this mystery person is. And what's wrong with Kid to make Black*star act so strangely? Find out next time. If you have a guess leave it in an review and tell me what you think.


	5. Doubt

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but with starting back to school (senior year) I've been busy. Hope you like the story and the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; in fact I'm still watching the second season.

"What the hell is SHE doing here?" Soul exclaimed pointing to the woman in question. "Lord Death, that's Medusa's sister," Maka turned to the shinigami and explained, "She's a witch!" Death practically ignored the girl. "Calm down Soul, I know who she is," he told the weapon. Both students looked at him with puzzled looks. "What?" "In spite of her sister, Bunny decided to work with us. She has even helped us fight her on several occasions after finding out that Medusa was a traitor," Lord Death explained to them. Said witch's sweet smile became a proud one as she was being praised. "Why is she here now?"Maka asked.

"I'm going to be Soul's personal doctor since I'm the one who gave him his gift," Bunny answered for the shinigami, her voice was childlike with a hint of shyness. Just the very sounds of her words were enough to make Soul cringe. He did not like the idea of both his and Chrona's lives in a witch's hands. Though he didn't cringe physically, Maka could tell how he felt and she looked for a way to help Soul become less stressed. "Lord Death, Soul and I should get back to class." "Yes, go right ahead," Death told them, then focused on the white haired male, "Soul, you have an appointment with Bunny next week. Also, I'll notify the staff about your condition." "Great," Soul mumbled under his breath as he left.

At home, Maka sat on the floor doing her homework on the coffee table while Soul lounged on the couch with his feet on the same coffee table. "Aren't you going to do your homework?" the girl asked. "Don't feel like it," the male replied. Maka was already annoyed with his laziness. "At least get your feet off the table," she said pushing his legs down on the floor, "they stink." Soul was about to lose his cool when the doorbell rang. "Well," Soul started as he sat back and crossed his arms, "aren't you going to answer it?" Maka slammed down her pencil and got up towards the door, while Soul had a winning smile on his face.

Maka opened the door and her father, Spirit, ran in. "Maka, is it true?" he asked grabbing her shoulders, "Are you going to be a mommy?" "W-what?" was all Maka could get out. Then Spirit let go of his daughter and walked over to Soul, who was still sitting on the couch. "You," he said pointing a finger at him, "how could you do this to her?" "Actually, I'm the one who's pregnant," the male teen told the death scythe. "I know," Spirit told him, "but she's still going to be an underage mother." Maka just rolled her eyes at his remark.

A few hours later, Maka was finally able to get her father to calm down and leave. "I'm going to be early," Soul retired to his room. With everyone sleeping, Maka was left with her thoughts. What her father said got her thinking. 'Could I raise a child?' she thought in her mind, 'What if I'm not good at it? My own mother is barely around, I'll have no idea what I'm doing.' Then she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, 'What am I thinking? I can do this. I have to, for both Soul and Chrona.' But, there was still some doubt.

A/N: Tell me what you think by leaving a review.


	6. The Mystery Continues

A/N: Probably might not want to read part of this while eating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

**Soul's POV **

_I sat in a big cozy red chair across from the demon who was sitting in an identical chair. Chrona was sitting on that filthy creature's lap. Saying I wasn't pleased with the picture was more than an understatement. "So Chrona," the demon started, "what kind of treats do you like?" He rubbed the top of the child's blond hair. Seeing this, I grimaced even more than usual whenever I'm around him. "I like milkshakes," Chrona answered quietly. "Well, if you join me, like your daddy did, you can have all the milkshakes you want." "Don't listen to him," I quickly replied. In return the creature gave me a dirty look, but I didn't care. He then focused back to Chorna when the child asked him a question._

_ "Who's my daddy?" "You haven't met him yet, but you will soon," the demon replied. Chrona looked right at me with a questioning look, but didn't say anymore._

_ "Do you want to hear Soul play the piano?" the creature then asked the child and pointing to the instrument behind the red curtains. "Not gunna happen," I replied before Chrona could answer. "Soul, you know it's going to happen. You can't stop it." _

I woke up with the sun shining through the curtains and blinding me. I covered them with my arm, wanting to go back to sleep. Just then, as if on que, I got sick. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up. The taste was god-awful as bile rose in my throat and exited into the toilet.

I walked into the living room after I washed the acid taste out of my mouth. I saw that Maka was up already and making breakfast. My stomach growled as soon as I got a whiff of the food. Maka must have heard it because she turned her head and looked right at me. "Good morning, Soul. Are you ready for your appointment today?" "As ready as I'll ever be." "You should head out once you finish eating," my partner commented turning back to her cooking. So, I went back to my room and got dressed in my usual outfit, orange shirt, brown parts, black jacket and shoes with the band I keep in my hair. Then I came back out to eat breakfast.

I hated going to school on a Saturday, but I had to. The doctor, and by doctor I mean witch, was working from the school for some reason. I walked up to the door and opened it. She was sitting in a chair and writing something on her desk. She didn't even look to see who had just walked in. "Hello, Soul, I'm almost done with another patient if you don't mind waiting." "Sure," I replied taking a seat in a nearby chair. The doctor got up and walked behind a curtain with the "other patient." All I could see was their silhouettes and they both talked quietly. Soon, the person walked out from behind the curtain and out the door. I was shocked to see Kid. What was he doing here? Was he a patient? Why did he need a doctor? Though all these questions were going through my head, I didn't go into details of it during my turn with the doctor.

"So how are you feeling?" the rabbit witch asked me." "Fine." "Have you been taking your vitamins?" "Yes." "Okay and you should be around six weeks right?" I nodded. "Good. Let's get started," she said in a cheerful voice and took out her stethoscope.


	7. Little Miracles

A/N: I'm back…..somewhat. I really do apologize for not writing in so long, life just got in the way. So here is the next chapter I know you all have patiently waited for. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

_Soul's P.O.V_

As soon as she took the stethoscope out she asked for me to lift up my shirt so I obliged. She pressed the metal to the bare skin of my stomach, she didn't even take the time to warm it with her breath first! I shivered at the sudden contact of icy cold. She stayed quiet for a few seconds listening for something. "Everything sounds fine," the witch smiled taking the earpieces out and then handed said earpieces to me. I just looked at her with a blank expression. What did she want me to do? Bunny must have picked up on my confusion. "Would you like to hear?" she asked. I didn't reply. I just took the earpieces and put them in my own ears not knowing what I was supposed to listen to, but that's when my ears were flooded with the sound of what sounded like a drumming noise. I blinked. "Wh-what is this?" "It's Chrona's heartbeat," the witch replied in her child-like tone. I was overwhelmed with an emotion that was sort of new to me. I looked at my stomach and a smile broke out on my face. Even though I have been pregnant for over a month, the fact never really hit until just now at this very moment. I wanted to keep listening to the drumming noise but Bunny took the metal off and I gave a look of dis approval. "Don't be sad," she told me, "In about two weeks you'll be able to see Chorna."

After making my next appointment two weeks from now, I began to walk home with the drumming noise from earlier replaying in my head. I still couldn't figure out what this new emotion was. It's not like I didn't like this emotion, in fact, I wanted to keep experiencing this new feeling; especially for Chorna….and….Maka! That's it! It's love. I felt a very powerful emotion for both Chrona and Maka. Thinking of Maka made me realize this. Now I feel like an idiot. Sorry Chrona, your Daddy's an idiot, but he will do everything in his power to keep the ones he loves safe.

I was too much in my own little world to look where I was headed. My walking ended me up to an alley where a bunch of thugs were hanging around doing something possibly illegal. Well now I was in the middle of it because I bumped into one of them.

_Normal P.O.V_

After Soul had left Bunny's office, the rabbit witch was writing at her desk when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she replied not looking up. "Hiya, hiya," Death greeted as walked in and causing Bunny to jump and look at him. "So how is he doing?" the shinigami asked. "Both him and the baby are doing very well. He's about 6 weeks along now," Bunny told him. Death sighed, "I guess I'll have to stop sending him on missions." "I would be for the best," the rabbit agreed. She noticed his sad features. "Don't be sad, we're all witnessing a miracle," she told him wrapping her arms around him. "If you can call it that," Death spat, "I should have raised Kid better." "Nonsense," Bunny disagreed, "he and Black*Star will make wonderful parents." Death turned to look at her and removed his mask to reveal a small smile on his face. "You always know what to say," he told her, "I love you." "I love you too," Bunny replied and placed a small kiss on Death's lips.


End file.
